Idiots, Test, and Imagin
by Moonlight Abyss
Summary: Atsushi Chiyo lives a somewhat normal life as he attends Fumizuki, with its special system to summon Shoukanjuu. But things escalate when he comes across a time traveling train, encounters Imagin, and becomes the time warrior known as Den-O. As a Singularity Point, it's up to him to keep the timeline safe! Also, can these idiots behave themselves?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Kamen Rider Den-O or Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu. I'm only doing this to have some fun.**

 **Chapter 1: The Red Idiot Has Arrived!**

He let out a tiresome sigh as his cell phone kept beeping. With an inaudible complaint about having to wake up early, he groggily lifts himself up the mattress and then searches underneath his pillow to find his cell phone before turning off the alarm clock system.

After doing so, he stretches his arms and then gets out of bed. He walks over to his bedroom door and heads into the bathroom. As he enters the bathroom, he switches on the light revealing him to be a sixteen year old with black hair that was a jumbled mess with spikes on the front, and has piercing gunmetal eyes. His name is Atsushi Chiyo.

Once the faucet was on, Atsushi cupped his hands together waiting for some of the water to build up. Even with his senses slowly emerging, he could feel the cool sensation of the water and then prepared himself as he then splashed some on his face. Now he felt even more awake as he shook his head while widely opening his eyes.

"Okay, that did the trick." he said to himself, grabbing a towel to wipe his face.

Afterwards, he went back in his room to open the curtains and window before changing into his school uniform. He wore a white buttoned up shirt, black blazer with yellow edges, and blue pants. It does come with a tie, of course, but Atsushi doesn't bother to wear it simply because it looks ridiculous and is small enough for a little kid to wear.

He then looks at his desk to grab a silver chained necklace. It has a winged clock pendant with an iridescent jewel embedded in the centre.

Soon, after putting the necklace on, Atsushi then walks downstairs to living room and into the kitchen only to find a note waiting for him on the table. Picking it up, he reads it…

 _Dear, Atsushi_

 _Sorry, I couldn't make breakfast for you like I usually do every morning, but I got a call earlier from one of my co-workers and informed me that I needed to be at work early. To make a long story short, I won't be home for a quiet a while because I'll be on a business trip. I left you some money in case you need anything. Hopefully, the trip won't be too long before I get back. Anyway, make sure to hold down the fort and take of things while I'm away._

 _Love, Masami_

Hmm, so his big sis will be away for a while. Well that's alright, he's not helpless in the slightest as he knows how to take care of the chores and make his own meals. Speaking of which, he simply made himself some eggs and toast along with a pouring a glass of juice as he quietly sat on the table and ate.

* * *

Walking to school with his bag in hand, Atsushi let out a yawn as he failed to notice a yellow orb of light slowly descending from the sky.

The yellow ball of light slowly descends over to Atsushi, making its primary objective to aim for him. Approaching the unknowing boy, it completely missed him by a hair when Atsushi had accidently almost tripped over something.

"What the…?" Curiously looking down, he picks up a black rectangular object with an odd circular symbol of sort with the letter 'T' slanted diagonally to the right. Looking at it from front and back, he doesn't see anything special about it or even if it had a name tag on it to see who it belongs to.

" _Well, whatever. It doesn't look like anything important. Although, I should probably hold on to it and put in a lost and found later after school."_ the gunmetal eyed youth thought to himself, putting the object in his pocket before resuming his walk to school.

" _Hey!"_ At this, Atsushi blinked as he swore he could've heard a voice. _"…don't go dodging me ya goddamn idiot!"_ Curiously, Atsushi raised a brow wondering if it was just his imagination. _"Here I go!"_ Then the yellow orb rushed at the boy, entering his body by phasing through him.

"Huh?" blinked Atsushi, scratching his head in confusion wondering if he was just hearing things. As soon as the orb had unknowingly entered his body, Atsushi noticed a glow coming from his necklace and pulled the pendant out only to see that the jewel was glowing red. "Whoa!" he awed. "It's never done that before."

Gazing at it, the red glow had died out and reverted back to its original iridescent appearance again.

Blinking, Atsushi briefly wondered if it could always do that before realizing he would be late if he doesn't hurry. He could always deal with it later.

* * *

 **(Fumizuki Academy)**

From a short distance away he spotted his location, Fumizuki Academy.

The moment his eyes landed on the building he gave a somewhat bored look. He has a complicated perspective of the school not sure what to think of it, especially how the educational system works. Fumizuki Academy adopted this odd system where students can answer 100 questions within the time limit of an hour, which does sound challenging depending on the questions of what subject is given and how intelligent the student is.

Realistically speaking, in a normal school if someone were to have a test with that many questions they'd have at least thirty to forty minutes added within that time limit, possibly another hour as well. But it would usually be the former due to time constrain.

However, that system isn't what confuses him though…

"Hurry to class or you're going to be late!" a loud, annoying voice yelled.

The person who yelled is a man in his early forties with short black hair styled in a mullet, wearing a black suit. He is one of the teachers in Fumizuki Acadey, Souichi Nishimura, or better known as "Ironman" (Unfortunately, this man is not Tony Stark or this would have been much more interesting) due to his brutal teach methods.

"It's fine. I intended to be here two minutes before class starts. I'm a bit early." he simply told him, continuing to walk past him.

"Hold on!" Nishimura called out. "I need to hand you your assigned class. I have it with me. So I'll…"

Atsushi cut him off, "I already know my assigned class. So there's no need for that." Then he walked away heading for the school.

* * *

Once inside the school he walks through the hallways.

Now here's a fact about this school he doesn't really like. Right now, he is in the main school building where they have classes A through D, which are the classes only those with high test scores can enter if they've passed the placement exam.

Speaking of which, the students here must take a placement exam to determine what class they'll be in for the rest of the school year. And the classes are ranked from A to F, with E and F being the lowest of the bunch obviously.

He stops to look inside Class 2-A where they have plush seats, laptops provided for each student, a mini bar that has foods and drinks, etc. It's basically like it's a five start, expensive hotel room instead of a class room. Sadly enough, though, he does feel a little jealous.

…

…

…

Here is where things become a little jacked up in his opinion. As of now, he came into the old school building where they have classes E and F. However, the building has a few environmental problems like bad floor boarding, broken lights, etc. In short, these people really don't want to pay for any bills when it comes to this side of the building.

He soon came face to face with his homeroom…Class 2-F.

For the record, Atsushi isn't someone who is dumb...far from it. The only reason he ended up in this classroom is mainly because an old friend of his had gotten sick, which caused his own morality to kick in as he had left his seat during the exam where this took place. And because of that, he automatically failed the exam with no make ups.

Oh well. What's done is done.

Atsushi places his hand on the door. Unbeknownst to him, the time was 08:08 and six seconds. Opening the door, the time had reached eight seconds, and he stepped inside ready to start his first day of class.

However, Atsushi was speechless as he suddenly found himself in a place that wasn't his classroom. Instead he was in a sandy canyon where the sky was oddly multicolored. Not to mention a white bullet train with a red front that looks a pair of eyes to match its red and black paint job.

Still confused and speechless, Atsushi's body just started to move on its own as he stepped closer to the train. When he came within a foot of it one of the doors opened as an energetic, young woman stepped out and greeted him with a big smile holding a cup of coffee.

She has brown hair tied up in a bun with a pink streak on the left side and wore a small white cap. The rest of her outfit consists of a white sleeveless shirt, long black arm wear with red gloves, red boots, and black pants with white curved arrows pointing downward. On her arms she wore various watches, too.

"Hi~!" she happily greeted. "Welcome to the DenLiner!"

"Uh…" Atsushi was still trying to process this.

"Here you go." she offered a cup of coffee to him.

"…No thanks…I…actually have classes to attend. So, maybe some other time…" he politely rejected.

"Aww." the woman cutely pouted before smiling once more. "Okay, then! Please come again. Bye, bye!"

"Y-Yeah…" With that, Atsushi went back the way he came and shut the door behind him.

Now he was back in the hallway.

" _What just happened?"_

* * *

From a luxurious hotel room on the very top floor stood a figure obscured in sunlight. An amused smile was spread across their lips, watching the floating orbs of light slowly descending onto the city like rain.

"Welcome to the 21st Century."

* * *

 **(With Atsushi)**

Collecting himself, Atsushi looks at the door and placed his hand on it. This time, without hesitation, he quickly slides it open half expecting to see that canyon place and train again only to be greeted with the sight he should have seen in the first place…a classroom.

And, oh boy…this classroom is literally an abandon room with how everything is nearly beaten to death having seen better days. It has a tatami floor with (hopefully he's wrong) what appears to be tiny mushrooms growing from the ground, seat cushions that is hardly filled with any cotton, and tea tables that have seen their own fair share of better days.

"A late arrival, huh…? Oh well, please take any seat available." the teacher instructed.

" _As expected, no assigned seats."_ he thought before complying.

Heading to one of the back seats, Atsushi sat on the cushion and frowned. The lack of cotton was apparent, and the cold breeze coming through one of the broken windows wasn't helping either. Though he doesn't mind the tatami floor, save for some of the odd stuff growing underneath. Moreover, he sees no point informing the teacher about any of this and will most likely tell him to just stick with it.

When he placed his bag on the table one of its legs had come off.

"Uh…" he began, slowly raising his hand. "One of the legs on my table broke."

"Please bear with it." the teacher said, causing him to twitch a brow.

" _Are you serious?"_ he mentally shouted.

" _Hey! Let me kick this guy's ass!"_

Atsushi shook his head. Simply beating someone up just because they somehow can't afford to fix this place, or are just plain cruel in general, wouldn't resolve anything.

…

…

…

He blinked.

Who said that?

Cautiously darting his eyes back and forth across the room he doesn't spot anyone that seems to have spoken to him. But nobody from across or next to him seems to have said anything, and no one was looking at his direction. Of course they could have looked away from him once they caught wind of his suspicion levels rising.

But he simply brushed it off thinking it was just something he thought up himself. In all truth, he does want to punch the teacher for telling him to deal with a broken table. Again though, he knew better than to do something like that since unnecessary violence isn't a smart move.

"Just kidding," the teacher spoke, holding up a bottle of glue. "You can use this for the time being."

Atsushi deadpanned. Having no choice he gets up from his 'seat' and walks over to the teacher's desk, taking the glue in his hand before going back to his seat to apply said glue onto his table leg.

* * *

Fukuhara, their homeroom teacher, was about to instruct what they were going to learn, until his desk had suddenly broke down. Afterwards, he told the students he would step out to get tools and instructed them use this free time to study and work on what subjects they have trouble with.

" _Wonder how long this place will last?"_ wondered Atsushi. _"If all doesn't go to hell…let's say for another two or three more years, this room should hold up."_ The gunmetal eyed teen exasperatedly sighed.

"Well, well isn't this a surprise." a familiar voice spoke, making him shift his gaze to another student.

He has short red spiked hair with a few locks barely touching his forehead and matching eyes. Like him, he wore the uniform without a tie. And he's also two feet taller than him. This is Yuuji Sakamoto.

"Normally I'd reply with 'I can say the same', but knowing the type of person you are it'd just be an understatement." replied Atsushi before looking around. "So anyone else in here I know…?"

"Right over there." he jabbed a thumb over to a green eyed girl with auburn hair tied in a ponytail held by a yellow ribbon.

"Hallo, hallo, I'm in F-Class too." she happily waved.

"Ah, Shimada," recognized Atsushi, nodding to himself. "Yeah, makes sense that you're in here. Your kanji still needs a lot of work.

"...Can't be helped." she sighed. "After all, I grew up in Germany."

"So you've told me." Atsushi then looks around the room. So far, he's only seen a bunch of guys in here playing games. Not to mention there are some weird looking guys dressed in dark cloaks. Additionally, the majority of this classroom is mainly made up of guys leaving the boy/girl ratio unbalanced. _"This is really weird."_

Atsushi noticed a blue haired boy with matching eyes trying to get a picture of Shimada's undergarments with a camera in hand. This is Kouta Tsushiya. He's known as the Silent Ninja Pervert due to him being able to take pictures of girls without getting caught and the fact he has impressive stealth abilities which earns him his title.

"So, Kouta, you gonna hurry up and take a picture of Shimada's panties or what…?" Atsushi asked, causing the girl to look down as the blue haired boy quickly backed away and then flipped over her, landing behind him.

"Hey! Why did you have to ruin it, Atsushi…? I was almost close." he frowned with a trickle of blood coming out of his nose.

The gunmetal eyed teen couldn't help but chuckle. Normally he wouldn't allow such behavior, however Kouta is a bit different since he oddly doesn't get beaten up for his antics and oddly gets payback by losing an unhealthy amount of blood.

"Just be lucky that you didn't have a bad nosebleed. God knows it'll be hard to clean up your mess."

"Hello, Atsushi. Blunt as ever I see." a new voice spoke as they turned to face another student.

At first glance many people would think this person is a girl. But in actuality, "she" is actually a "he". The student before them is a male with brown hair that reaches his neck and has clips, which emphasis his feminine looks. Not to mention his emerald green eyes are scarily alluring. This is Hideyoshi Kinoshita.

"I'd like to call it honesty, really. Very much like how I'm being honest about telling you that you need a haircut." he told him with small smirk. "…Desperately."

"It's not like I haven't tried." he frowned. "I'm lucky just to get a trim."

"…Want me to add in those hairclips, too?" Atsushi asked.

"You really like poking fun at the fact I look like a girl, don't you?"

"It provides a lot of entertainment." the gunmetal eyed teen simply told him.

The door opens as a beautiful pink haired girl steps inside. This didn't go unnoticed by anyone simply because of her said beauty. She has long pink hair that reaches her waist, giving off a vibrate feel as if it were alive. Not to mention she adorned a white rabbit clip, too. Lastly, her soft features and fair skin brings out her purple eyes that shone like amethysts. This is Mizuki Himeji.

Unlike his other friends, who he met last year, Himeji and he have been friends since elementary school. To make a long story short, they hung out a lot as kids but when graduation came around they ended up going to different middle schools and haven't seen each other in a long time. Until last year, that is.

"Um, excuse me." she timidly spoke. "I'm sorry to have arrived so late. I was in the nurse's office and it took longer than expected."

"Yo." greeted Atsushi, making her look at him with a smile.

"Chiyo-kun…!" she walks towards him.

"You feeling okay?" he asked.

"Nothing to worry about." she assured with a bright smile. But Atsushi knew better, though. With the environmental problems both this room and building have, her allergic reactions may get worse.

"As long as you're okay, that's all that matters." he simply told her.

She smiled with a faint blush and nodded.

* * *

When Fukuhara came back with the equipment he needed to fix his desk, classes resumed until break had come around. Atsushi had decided to grab a broom to sweep around a little, just so he could help with Himeji's illness since she's allergic to literally anything containing a mineral substance in a geological concept.

When Himeji noticed him sweeping, the girl volunteered to help by grabbing the other spare broom. As she swept dirty dust had been released, causing her to sneeze with her nose instantly becoming red. "Sorry about that." she sniffed. "Guess the dust just got to me a little."

" _I wouldn't say a little."_ Atsushi frowned.

He felt a tap on his shoulder. Curiously, he looks at Yuuji gesturing for him to meet him outside the classroom. Setting the broom aside, he complies.

"So what are you scheming?" Atsushi bluntly asked, getting straight to the point.

"Always straight to the point." chuckled Yuuji, knowingly. "I'm planning to declare a Summon Test War against Class E."

The gunmetal eyed teen blinked.

He turns around and opens the door attempting to enter the classroom again.

"Hey, hey…!" the red haired teen comically exclaimed, placing a hand on his shoulder and uses the other to shut the door. "Come on, man! I know it's risky, but let's give it a shot…!"

"You do know you're basically asking for a suicide pact, don't you? Everybody in that classroom will get annihilated without a second thought, thus ending up in remedial classes with that ugly gorilla. Also, I know you're planning to use Class E as warm up against Class A."

Yuuji slightly frowned at the metaphor, "Okay, while a majority of that is true (not to mention very dark), I do have a plan to combat those guys. Plus, you should know how good Hideyoshi, Kouta, and Shimada are with their respective subjects, don't you?"

"Yes, but considering the fact we're dealing with subjects such as Japanese, English, Science, Math, and History…I don't think Drama and Health/Phys Ed would be very helpful. And while we could use Shimada's math prowess, it's obvious she'll get destroyed in every other subject due to her bad kanji."

"See? This is why I can only converse with you about stuff like this, more than anyone else. You immediately understand all of the strengths and weaknesses of all our members, including the other classes as well." Yuuji grinned.

"But that's only if I see their results, and observe them enough to get an accurate gauge. At least when it comes to ability." he admitted.

"Which makes you one of our trump cards along with Himeji, since we know she's really good in every other subject." the redhead. "With you guys being our top ranked fighters, we have a sure fire win."

"What about you?" Atsushi knowingly asked. "You and I know full well that you have the intellect and wits to be in Class A. Spending our first year together in this school, I've gauged where you might be at."

"Heh. While that may be true, I'm only doing this because I want to prove that grades and ranking is nothing more than just shames. There is more to life than that." Yuuji confidentially stated.

"Alright, I agree with you there." he admitted. "Still, I hope you _do_ have a sure fire plan that'll guarantee victory. If not, this will be on you for getting so many hopes up once you announce this."

"I'm not an idiot, you know. I do have something in mind that'll surely work out."

"So it's 50/50, then." the gunmetal eyed teen sighed. "Guess it's something. And since this is _your_ idea, _you_ should go over there and challenge them, wouldn't you say? I know you plan to have me do it."

"Ah, come on, man! That's like sending the general to go over to enemy territory being the messenger, when it's the messenger who should be sending the declaration of war."

"Yes, but don't messengers die half the time when they're sent over to enemy territory, returned to headquarters, just to let the leader know the enemy has accepted?" Atsushi frowned. For as long as he's known this guy, he would sometimes try to set him up for some bizarre situations that he's been able to avoid.

"Come on, don't you want Himeji's health to improve if she were in a better environment?" he asked, causing him to frown.

"…Could you get any low?" he deadpanned. "I could just stick around the classroom after school and dust it off a little. And with those broken windows, the wind should help plenty."

"Jeez," the redhead sighed.

"Although," he spoke, earning his attention. "…if you really do have a plan. Then sure…it'd be really boring just going on about our daily school lives."

"Great! I knew you'd come around…" Yuuji smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go back inside and hear your big announcement."

* * *

"Everyone!" spoke Yuuji, standing in front of the whole class. "I purpose we challenge Class E to a Summon Test War!"

"Wah!" everyone cried.

Atsushi stood beside Yuuji with a somewhat bored expression knowing this would happen, given their earlier conversation about it. Speaking of which, the Summon Test War is actually one of the systems he doesn't fully comprehend much. See, the school had somehow developed a system where students can summon chibi avatar versions of themselves called Shoukanjuu (Summoned Best) that have semi beast-like features with clothing and equipment.

He has to admit, the system is really extraordinary. What's more, nobody, save for the school staff and possibly the government, knows how this system was developed in the first place. So it's a real mystery that he hopes to learn someday.

But other than that, the Summon Test War and its rules are very simple. When students have good test scores on a particular subject, that score becomes the Shoukanjuu's overall power. And when the Shoukanjuu battle each other, the stronger one will win simply because they have more points than the other. Moreover, if the lower class wins, they are allowed to exchange classroom items with each other.

Lastly, a teacher must be present in order for a student to summon their Shoukanjuu via ESB (Exam Summon Battle) field and determine which subject they'll compete in.

"A-Are you crazy?" exclaimed Minami. "That's basically asking us to form a suicide pact!"

Yuuji twitched a brow at the mention of that dark word again, earning a smug smirk from Atsushi knowing that would come up.

"Okay, dark commentary aside, I know it'll be extremely risky but we must do this!" Yuuji spoke with force. "But let me ask you this: Aren't you all tired of this lousy class room that provides no care at all?"

"…YEAH!" they shouted.

"We're lowest of the low! Stuck at the bottom of this school's hierarchy! People that nobody would ever look at twice! And we're even lower than garbage right down the bottom of a dumpster!" Yuuji stated, earning cheers from the rest of the class.

" _Wow, I'm not sure what's more surprising. The fact that he was able to motivate these guys by insulting them…or the fact they're not offended at all."_ Atsushi sighed. _"Guess standards are pretty low."_

"In which case, we have nothing to lose! Meaning we have one direction and one direction only! And that's to climb up and show 'em who's boss!" More cheers came his way. "More importantly, we have this guy with us!" Yuuji pointed at Atsushi making him sigh.

Everyone fell silent once they laid their eyes on him. Soon they whispered among themselves obviously knowing who he is.

"…So is Chiyo going to be our Ace?" a male student asked.

"That's right." Yuuji nodded. "He's also really smart which makes our ambassador!"

" _You bastard!"_ the gunmetal eyed teen inwardly growled. He's just setting him up, so he could relay the message to Class E.

"So, Chiyo-kun is a real important figure then…?" Mizuki beamed.

If it wasn't sealed already, this should defiantly be enough for him to get beaten up by the second lowest rank of this school.

* * *

 **(Class E)**

After classes were over, Atsushi walked over to the Class E classroom and opened the door before stepping inside.

"Sorry for the intrusion." he spoke, being polite. "I know it's already the end of the day, so I'll make this quick."

"What do you want?" asked a brown haired girl with a yellow headband. This is Hiromi Nakabayashi.

"We, Class F, have come to challenge you to a Summon Test War tomorrow during fifth period after the lunch break." Atsushi announced.

"You can't be serious, right?" Hiromi scoffed with a hand on her hip. "You guys are seriously purposing a Summon Test War this early in the semester…?"

"As redundant as it sounds, our Class Representative, Yuuji Sakamoto, has made it abundantly clear that he wishes to challenge the strength of Class E since both our ranks are relatively low." Atsushi stated. "True, you are above us…but only by one though. Not much of a gap, if you ask me."

"I see." Hiromi smirked. "Basically, you idiots must be thinking (if you have the ability to do so) is that since we're relatively somewhat on the same level, you could slowly advance your way up the hierarchy ladder of the school in hopes of overcoming Class A, and take their classroom materials."

Atsushi gave a small smile, "Yup, right on the mark. Although to be honest, it's not really something to put much thought in considering some people at the school feel the same. But perhaps that's just for classes D through F, since your classrooms, excluding my own, is somewhat relatively bland with modern conditions and such."

Hiromi frowned, "You're pretty smart for an F Class student, I'll give you that much."

Ignoring the remark he spoke, "Well then, now that I've delivered my message I must ask: Are you going to follow that clichéd tradition of harming the messenger, to mark that you accept our challenge?"

"Nah, you seem really capable. So I'll let you go."

" _Gee, how generous of you."_ Atsushi rolled his eyes. "Then may the best class win."

* * *

The town was ever peaceful as always. People simply walk around mind their own business just going about their daily lives. It was only natural for most places to be like this no matter the location.

However today seems to be a different case, as someone from the crowd of people acted rather strangely. This person was a young woman in her late thirties or so, who limped around as if she had been harmed or just wasn't thinking straight in the head. She continued to wobble around as people whispered among themselves, wondering if she's okay.

"Look at that person."

"Should we call the police?"

"Maybe…"

"We can't just leave her like this, can we?"

"Perhaps it's best to avoid her."

The woman ignored every comment as she continues to walk on forward not having a clear destination based on her aimless wander. Soon she makes her way to an isolated area managing to get away from any onlookers, who decided that it was best to stay away from her. She then collapses on the ground.

And then…sand poured out of her body as a hand slowly rises up.

* * *

 **(With Atsushi)**

After talking to Yuuji about Class E accepting their challenge, not to mention smacking him for sending him to be the messenger, the two shortly discussed what they would do before leaving the campus.

Currently, Atsushi is walking back home wondering what he should have for dinner since he'll be cooking for himself. Putting his hands in his pockets, he felt something before pulling out the black rectangular object that he had found this morning.

" _Oh… Forgot I had this."_ he thought, looking at the nearby clock to see he has enough time before curfew to head to the police station. _"Alright, I should head to the Lost and Found now."_ Putting the item back in his pocket, Atsushi starts to head for the police station.

But as he headed for the police station, he didn't notice a small trail of sand leaking out from his clothes. It came out more frequently becoming the size of a puddle. Then the sand had slowly risen up starting to take a somewhat transparent-like shape and form. And the creature formed has deep eyes, horns sticking out from its head, and lines on its body. Oddly enough, though, the creature's upper body was on the ground while its legs floated on top.

"Finally!" it yelled in satisfaction. "I'm out of that creepy prison!" Taking a few seconds to settle down he mentally prepared himself for something, as he then remembered what he had to do, "Oh yeah! I gotta say the line! Ahem!" Clearing his throat, he begins to speak in an intimidating tone that was just trying too hard for the sake of scaring someone, "Tell me your-!"

It finally occurred to him that his target, Atsushi, was already too far away from to hear anything…

"Hey, wait!" he then chases after the gunmetal eyed teen. Unfortunately, after Atsushi had crossed the street the light changed as numerous cars had started coming, making the sand creature screech. "Oh crap…! Wah!" he was instantly reduced to a pile of sand when the first car hit.

* * *

Atsushi perked up a bit when he thought he heard yelling just now. Curiously, he looks back to see many cars driving by the area he just came from. Thinking it was nothing he simply shrugged before continuing to head for the police station.

But before he could go any further, he was met with an unexpected sight…

"There you are!" the sand creature from before angrily exclaimed.

"Wha-!?"Atsushi jumped in surprise. He was looking at something really, extremely odd. Seriously, what on earth is he looking at, a pile of sand with its legs floating above its upper body?

"Hey! Don't just stand there gawking at me!" it said, looking up at him. "Jeez, you sure gave me a hard time! First I was trapped inside that stone thing of yours, and then I was constantly run over by a bunch of cars! It took a while to reform myself and catch up to ya! Thankfully, ya didn't go far…!"

Still trying to process what he was seeing, Atsushi finally settled himself down and started to properly think again, "…What are you? A hologram…?"

"Hell no!" he yelled. "What? You dumb or something? You can clearly tell by lookin' at me that I ain't a hologram!"

Atsushi blinked. He simply reared his leg back and lashed out a kick. Once his leg connected with the sand creature, it instantly crumbled into sand. "Huh? Guess he was right. Though I probably should have known that simply by looking at him." the last part he mumbled to himself. Guess seeing this thing must have thrown him off a bit. _"…And he's defiantly not a Shoukanjuu either."_

"You…bastard…!" the sand creature growled once it reformed.

"Oh wow, you're not dead." Atsushi said with a dull expression.

"Why you…!" he growled.

Atsushi felt a chill run down his spine once he felt an instant change in the atmosphere. Instantly, he remembered the empty police station behind him and narrowed his eyes, feeling that he was being watched. He could literally feel a pair of eyes peering through him. And it wasn't just him, the sand creature had forgotten all about his anger as he was looking around for something as well.

"Imagin!" the sand creature cautiously said.

"… _Imagin?"_ wondered Atsushi before a quick flash occurred, causing the sand creature to gape. It took Atsushi a moment to realize that his chest was pierced with a sharp object. Luckily, it only hit his upper chest being nowhere near his lungs or heart. "Agh!" feeling the pain sink in Atsushi fell to his knee.

"Hey!" the sand creature exclaimed, looking at the gunmetal eyed teen with worry. He then looks at the weapon pierced onto his upper chest seeing that it's a dagger. "Alright you bastard, come out! Don't ya know that if you kill him, I die too!?"

"Sorry," a voice echoed, making him look around. "…but it was a necessity. I simply have to eliminate the target. After all, if he's around then our duties will be that much difficult." Soon they heard footsteps coming towards them.

The sand creature growled then looked at Atsushi, "Hey! Get up, will ya! You need to hurry up and run!"

" _Damn!"_ Atsushi looks at the dagger in his chest, seeing his blood leaking. Having no choice though, he quickly collected himself and sprung out running with the sand creature following.

"…Go on and run. It'll only make this all the more joyful." the voice amusingly said, not worried at all.

* * *

" _Damn! What the hell is going on!?"_ thought Atsushi, running from his assailant. He then looks at his new companion. "Hey! Tell me…! Whoever or whatever attacked me, it's like you right? I heard you call it an Imagin or something, right?"

"Yeah, that's right." the sand creature complied. "Both myself and the guy chasing us are called Imagin."

"Aside from running for my life, do you have any ideas to get this guy off my back?" Atsushi asked, hearing a distinct sound from behind them.

"Well I can't do much in this form, unless you make a wish." he said.

"Wish?" questioned Atsushi. But he shook his head not wanting to bother with other questions at the moment. For now, he needs to focus on surviving.

The sand creature continued to follow Atsushi, as he took note of a shadow looming over them and was quickly descending towards them! "Look out!" he warned.

Atsushi looks up to see a humanoid creature from above. Reacting on instinct, he leaps to the side barely avoiding damage.

Once he got a better look at the creature, Atsushi could tell it was humanoid blood hound with purple skin that has red lines and eyes with black armor plating. It also wielded a dagger that was identical to the one embedded in his upper chest still.

"You barely avoided that." the Bloodhound Imagine remarked, twirling his dagger holding it backhanded. "I'll commend you on that…However, you won't be so lucky with this attack." Just when he was about to go for the finishing blow, Atsushi had unexpectedly taken the dagger out from his chest despite the pain, and used it to stab through the Bloodhound Imagin's arm. "Hrgh…!"

"Whoa! Nice one!" the sand creature complimented, impressed.

"Yes. That was a "nice one", but that's more reason for me to get rid of you!" stated the Bloodhound Imagin, charging at him.

Atsushi widened his eyes in fear knowing he wouldn't be able to outrun it now.

"Crap!" the nonsolid Imagin rushes over to protect him despite his sandy form.

But when the Bloodhound Imagin was closing in on him, by some miracle, it suddenly stopped being completely suspended in midair.

Atsushi baffled at the unexpected development.

"What the!?" exclaimed the nonsolid Imagin, looking at his other Imagin suspended in the air not moving.

Soon they heard footsteps as they look to see someone coming out of nowhere standing beside them. This person was a man dressed in a black renaissance suit with gold buttons and lined edges. He wore a pair of black gloves, too. Hanging from his shoulders is black mantle with gold edges that seems to have the same symbol that was on the black box. Lastly, his face was covered by a black masquerade style plaque mask with deep lenses covering his eyes, not to mention he also wore the standard hood making it harder to determine his actual face.

"Who's this freak?" questioned the nonsolid Imagin.

Atsushi stares at him with a suspicious gaze.

" _ **Be at ease. I am not here to harm you."**_ the mysterious man assured. From the sound of his "voice", it was obvious he's using a voice changer to disguise what he sounds like. Overall, he does sound scary.

But he sensed the sincerity in his tone, so Atsushi decided to drop his guard for now.

"Alright," he spoke. "…if you really here to help me, then I won't bother asking who you are. You probably won't tell me regardless."

The masked man nodded in appreciation, _**"Listen carefully…I do not have enough time, so I will tell you quick: You possess the weapon and the ability to defeat your opponent."**_

"…What?" questioned Atsushi, confused.

" _ **I presume you have the Pass with you, yes?"**_

"Pass?" blinked Atsushi. He then realized what he meant before pulling the black object from his pocket. "You mean this?"

" _ **Indeed."**_ the masked man confirmed. _**"With that, you possess the ability to transform into Den-O."**_

"Transform? Den-O…?" So many questions and he's starting to have a headache already. He noticed a glow around his waist as a belt had suddenly materialized. It was mainly silver with a black line and had the same symbol on the Pass with four buttons that were red, blue, yellow, and purple. "What is this?"

"… _ **Proof that you are Den-O. And as a Singularity Point, it is up to you to uphold the mantle."**_ the masked man stated.

"Eh!?" the nonsolid Imagine gawked. "Seriously…!? The Singularity Point…!"

" _ **Your questions shall be answered once you dispose of him."**_ he points to the frozen Imagin. Then he turns back to the door. _**"Once you are done, I shall wait for you."**_ After that, he disappeared and then the Bloodhound Imagine had started moving again.

Fortunately, Atsushi had moved far enough away from him.

"How did you…?" the Bloodhound Imagine snarled before looking at the Pass and belt on him. "The belt and pass! So you are Den-O…!"

"I don't understand anything right now! But all I do know is that I'm going to survive!" Atsushi then looks at the Pass before sliding across the buckle. It lit up as he became surrounded by fragments of light.

The fragments became attached to his body encompassing him in a full black bodysuit. He wore a pair of white gauntlets with silver boots and kneepads. On his torso he wore black armor with a silver line resembling a railroad running down the middle. His helmet was mainly white with two large black eyes, silver mouth guard, and with the same silver stripe running down. Lastly, the sides of his belt seemed to have gained two addition items on each side of his hips.

This is Den-O!

"What in the world…?" Den-O looks at his hands before feeling the armor on his body. "Ah, never mind. I'll deal with this later!"

"Hmph! You've become Den-O now, so what…? You're still my prey." the Bloodhound Imagin stated, raising both daggers in the air. He then rushed at him, giving the armored teen hardly enough time to evade the oncoming attack. Soon he slashed Den-O across the chest making him cry in pain as sparks flew off him.

Staggering, Den-O tries to regain his footing until the Bloodhound Imagine simply kicks him across the stomach causing him to fall backwards. As he was on the ground, he looks up to see the Bloodhound Imagin about to send various attacks of his daggers at him.

"Crap!" Den-O then rolls to each side avoiding the strikes. _"Damn! While this suit is giving me little durability, I don't think I have anywhere near enough power to take him head on…!"_ Managing to land a kick against the Bloodhoun Imagin's chest, he rolled back and stood on his feet again. He then looks at the items on each side of his waist. _"…Do I form these into a weapon or something?"_

"Hey!" His thoughts were interrupted when the nonsolid Imagin yelled, "We both know you won't last long against him, so I suggest ya switch out with me…!"

"Switch out with you?" blinked Den-O.

"…Yeah! I'll fight him! So hurry up and switch!"

"How do I do that, though?" he questioned before realizing he could probably use one of the buttons. "Do I press one of these?" Pressing the red button, the buckle turns red as some kind of tune played. The Pass reappeared in his hand as he swiped it over the belt.

 **SWORD FORM!**

Red fragments appeared as it began to attach to him creating additional armor. Two additional red pieces of armor attached to his chest and shoulders, though the shoulder armor has a silver outline, while black and yellow pieces were on his back. Then, a red metal peach slid down his face before splitting into two forming eyes with an antenna extending, along with silver-like fins on his sides.

This is Den-O Sword Form!

"Ore…Sanjou!" Den-O SF announced striking a pose. "Heh, this feels awesome! I can't wait to start fightin'!" Then he began to grab the items on his hips starting to form them into a weapon.

"Bastard!" the Bloodhound Imagin snarled. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing? Don't you remember what our mission is!?"

"Huh?" Den-O SF was playing coy. "Ah, sorry, wasn't really interested." Then he formed the item known as the DenGasher into a sword as a red blade extended. "But I'll tell you this! From start to finish, I'm at climax!"

The two charged at each other as Den-O SF had the upper hand as he slashed the Bloodhound Imagin multiple times, and kicked him from behind causing him to lose a little balance. Den-O SF then sent a right hook against the Imagin's face making him step back even further. The Bloodhound Imagin had quickly regained itself by flipping back away from Den-O SF then propelled himself at him. Den-O SF merely scoffed as he easily parried his attacks before slashing him again.

"Take that ya lousy mutt!" laughed Den-O SF, having a blast. Then he took out the Pass, "Bet this'll teach ya to mess with me…!" He then placed it over the buckle.

 **FULL CHARGE!**

Once he tossed it to the side, red streams of energy had emitted from the belt working its way up to the sword making it glow brightly. "Since this is my debut! I'll go all out! Hissatsu! Ore no Hissatsu Waza! Part 3!"

The blade ejected from the handle as it flew in the air. Den-O was able to direct the blade thanks to the red electricity connecting to the hilt, as he swung his arm down cutting the Bloodhound Imagin before swinging his arm again as the blade connected making the Imagin explode.

"Hell yeah! This is what I'm talkin' about…!" Den-O SF cheered, raising his arm up as the blade reconnected to the hit before gently setting on his shoulder.

"… _Well, that was something."_ Atsushi sighed from within his own mind.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. I'll have to admit, though, it was kind of difficult trying to balance out the Kamen Rider Den-O and Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu stuff, but I think it'll get easier considering how well these shows compliment each other. In any case, I wanted to try my hand on Den-O to see how I can handle this. Anyway, once again, really hoped you enjoy this and there will be more to come.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Kamen Rider Den-O or Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu. I'm only doing this to have some fun.**

 **Chapter 2: Test Run!**

" _Hey, mind giving me control of my body?"_ Atsushi irritably asked, slowly growing annoyed by the fact he's letting some strange creature control him.

"Huh…? Oh yeah, sure. I'm done anyway." Den-O SF replied, gripping the belt as he removed it. Soon the suit had dispersed into light only to leave Atushi and the nonsolid Imagin.

"Man, that felt weird." the gunmetal eyed teen sighed. He looks at his hands before lightly forming them into fists to see if there were any side effects to this. So far, everything seems relatively normal.

" _ **I see you've defeated the Imagin. Good."**_ the masquerade man spoke, causing them to turn their heads to see him standing behind them.

"While I do appreciate your little advice from earlier, it's about time you answered my questions like you said." Atsushi said, frowning at the masquerade man.

" _ **Yes. You shall have all the answers that you deserve."**_ he said, walking over to a nearby door as he then looks at his pocket watch. _**"I kindly ask of you to wait for a couple of moments. Our ride shall be here shortly."**_

"Ride?" the gunmetal eyed teen questioned. It didn't take him long to realize what he was talking about, "Wait, you mean that train? Back in that canyon…?"

The masquerade man nodded, _**"Precisely. As you already know, it's called the DenLiner. Now then, if you will follow me."**_ Opening the door, a bright light beamed through as he turns to both Atsushi and nonsolid Imagin, gesturing for them to walk inside.

Already knowing what to expect, Atsushi walks through the door only to find himself inside a passenger car of a train. The compartment was mainly white with seats and tables on either side of each other, while the lights were on the ceiling. From the back there was a little bar set up where that woman from before was stationed at.

" _ **Welcome to the DenLiner."**_ the masked man welcomed. He then sat on one of the table seats. _**"Please take a seat, both of you."**_

"Both of us?" pondered Atsushi before looking at the Imagin who possessed his body. And much to his surprise, he was actually solid. He was mainly red with black markings on his body with black eyes. On his waist he wore a belt with a silver peach symbol. "Hold on a second! How are you solid?"

"Tch." he lightly scoffed. "That's just how the DenLiner is." With that short reply, he took a seat on the back table while kicking his legs up to relax.

"Hi-~!" the girl from before greeted. "It's nice to have you back to the DenLiner! Allow me to introduce myself! My name is Naomi! If there's anything you need just call for Naomi-chan, and she'll be there!"

"Sure, okay." nodded Atsushi, taking a seat across from the man. He then looks out the window to see the rainbow colored sky and the canyon. "First things first, what was that creature back there? I mean, I know he called that thing and himself Imagin. But what exactly does that mean?"

" _ **Imagin are creatures from a distant future that have traveled to the past in order to change history. Originally, they were human beings that have lost their forms due to an unknown phenomenon, thus becoming what they are right now."**_ the masked man said.

"So they were originally human?" At this, he stole a quick glance at the Oni Imagin sitting in the back. "But…how do they travel to the past?"

" _ **Imagin come to the past in order to grant a wish to whomever they come into contact with. In other words, they target people so they could use that person to travel further into the past. More specifically, they travel into a certain time in which that person has a strong memory."**_

"So they use people." he placed a hand on his chin.

" _ **Yes."**_ he confirmed. _**"This train, for instance, can travel through time. As such its destination is anywhere to the past, present, and future. Of course, there are certain rules that people have to follow not to cause damage to the timeline."**_

"Are you seriously telling me this train is actually a time traveling vehicle!?" he exclaimed, looking at the compartment from top to bottom. _"Well, this just seems a bit overwhelming."_ Shaking the thought from his mind, he looks at the masked man, "So if this train can travel through time, then…"

" _ **Yes. The place we are currently traveling is time itself. If you want, you can simply call it Time or the Sands of Time."**_

"I see." Atsushi nodded, understanding most of what was told to him. He then pulls the Pass out of his pocket. "This Pass…Am I right to assume it's acting as my ticket for being on this train?"

" _ **Correct. The Pass you carry with you is your ticket."**_ he answered.

"Okay, that's good to know. Anyway, I have a few more questions: First, why are those guys called Imagin?"

Instead, the red Imagin answered, "It's because we take on the form of whoever we make a contract with!" he interjected, sounding a bit angry as he looked at himself. "I mean seriously…! What the hell kind of crappy image do you have!? Just what is this form supposed to be?"

Atsushi stared at him, "Huh, now that I think about it. You look like Momotaro from the story of the 'peach boy'. It was one of my favorite stories growing up as a kid."

"Momotaro!?" he exclaimed, obviously not liking the name.

"Oh!" Naomi spoke. "How about we call him 'Momotaros'…?"

"Momotaros!?" the now dubbed Momotaros exclaimed. "Whatever! Hey, kid, hurry up and make a wish so I could be solid everywhere I go outside of this train."

"Yeah, no…" Atsushi deadpanned, looking at Momotaros like he was an idiot. "After hearing what I just heard, there's no way I'm ever going to make a wish."

"Eh!?" the red Imagin exclaimed. "Come on, uh…?"

"Atsushi. My name is Atsushi Chiyo."

"Then, Atsushi…" Unfortunately, Atsushi cut him off.

"You've never heard the term 'Be careful what you wish for', didn't you?" At this, Momotaros just grunted and sat back down with his arms crossed.

Atsushi simply ignored him before looking at the masquerade man. "Secondly, what's a Singularity Point? I remember you calling me that before."

" _ **Singularity Points are people who cannot be affected by the ripples or corruption of time. Furthermore, they can resist being possessed by Imagin pushing them out of their bodies. And because of this, you are ideal for being Den-O."**_

"I…see…" Atsushi pondered over the fact he possess a power like that. But then he decided to move on to his last question, "What do I call you?"

" _ **You may address me as Crow."**_

"Crow…?"

" _ **Yes. I believe that name is appropriate."**_ he said. _**"In any case, Chiyo-kun, before we make your stop this will be the last you see of me…for now."**_

Atsushi had his suspicions.

* * *

 **(Chiyo Residence)**

A bright glow came from the front door as Atsushi stepped through, making his way back inside his house. He briefly looks back to see the DenLiner take off.

Sighing, he closes it before anyone notices. He reaches down to take his shoes off, until a jolt of pain came through him. Taking a hold of his shoulder, he remembers that he was stabbed thanks to that Bloodhound Imagin from earlier.

"I better patch myself up." he headed for the bathroom.

Once he goes into the bathroom and takes off his shirt, he grabs the first aid kit before carefully treating his own wound as he sticks on the bandage. Afterwards, he looks at his ruined shirt with his bloodstain on it. Having no choice, he got rid of it.

Too tired to do anything, Atsushi decided to go to his room and crash on his bed. He wasn't in the mood for dinner. Looking up at the ceiling, he slowly closes his eyes.

* * *

 **(Hotel Room)**

"Ah, I understand." the figure light heartedly chuckled. "It appears that the little crow has interfered yet again. Knowing him…he's probably already gone off to another time era. Honestly, isn't it too much to ask for that little bird to remain in his nest where he belongs? Oh well, perhaps the Singularity Point should keep things interesting for a while."

* * *

When morning had come, Atsushi felt sore probably because of Momotaros using his body as rough as he did. Not to mention he felt a little sting on his chest due to his wound, too. Overall, he literally had to force himself to get out of bed and do everything he needs to do. He still needs to participate in the Summoning Test War today. Not to mention he was partially responsible for that, since he agreed to Yuuji's proposition and the fact he (against his will) delivered the message over to Class E. So he might as well see it through to the end.

But other than that, his mind was completely stuck on yesterday's event. How could he not? He literally just learned time travel is possible, monster are coming to the present from the future, and the fact he can transform into a suit of armor using a Pass and belt. Not to mention he was called a Singularity Point.

Atsushi exasperatedly sighed, silently shaking his head. _"I need to slow down. If I think about this too much, it'll only cause problems. So for now, I need to focus on the task ahead of me."_

Opening the door, he walks inside the classroom as his friends looked at him.

"Good morning, Chiyo-kun." Mizuki greeted with her usual smile.

"Yeah…morning…" Truth be told, Atsushi's soreness might mess with his physical performance as well as his mental performance too. Not to mention he looks a little tired to everyone. Hell, he feels it himself.

"Hey, you okay Atsushi?" Hideyoshi asked, looking at him with a knee eye. "You don't look so well."

Atsushi shook his head, "I'm alright. I was just up a little late studying for the upcoming Summoning War. So don't worry about me. Once I get a little food in me and take a little break, I'll be fine." He assured. _"…Hopefully,"_ Well, he does have a little doubt.

"You sure, man?" Yuuji asked, raising a brow.

Now as much as he doesn't like Yuuji's antics towards him, like with yesterday for example, he can't deny that the redhead is very formidable. So he needs to choose his words carefully, "Don't worry about it, alright. I'm telling you once lunch time comes around, I'll be back at full strength. I made sure to make a lunch that would give me energy."

"If you say so." he shrugged.

"Anyway, where are Kouta and Shimada?" asked Atsushi, not seeing them around.

"I sent them to go see if we could get permission to go to the roof for lunch. I plan to hold a strategy meeting with just us there, to decide if our plan works well with everyone else before the battle." informed the red head.

"I see." Atsushi nodded. "Anyway, I'm gonna head over to my desk and get a few moments of rest before class starts."

Yuuji looks at his friend with a somewhat suspicious gaze. He couldn't help but feel that Atsushi seemed a little different today. But then he shrugged, figuring he was just a little tired.

* * *

"Hmm…I wonder who I shall send next?" the figure pondered. "Now that we know of the Singularity Point's existence and the fact he is Den-O, perhaps I shall call forth another friend. Not to mention we haven't made decent progress yet in this era. Well, I guess that's to be expected of laid back fellow like myself." He jovially chuckled before a pair of eyes ominously lit up, followed by a glowing orb appearing, "How about it, comrade? Want to go out there and be our first contestant to travel into the past? And, as free bonus, test out the new system…?"

With no reply, the orb circled around him, making him sigh as he tossed up a jewel of sorts. After absorbing the jewel, the orb flew out the window.

"Oh, boo~ No need to be so rude about it. At least give a, 'Hell yeah…! Ready for action!' that would've filled me with so much joy." He heaved a sigh. "Oh well, perhaps I'll just indulge myself with room service and old timey television for now."

* * *

Once lunch had come around everyone began to sit on the floor discussing what they were going to do.

"Okay, so everyone has a lunch, right…? We're going to need to be at full strength if we want to win this." Yuuji told them.

Everybody presented their lunches presented their lunches as they started to eat. However, Mizuki looked at Atsushi's lunch and noticed that he didn't have much. "Umm, Chiyo, is that all you're going to be eating?"

The others curiously look at his lunch only to see a sandwich with minor side dishes such as sliced up carrots and slices of apples. And they were only little in portion, too.

"…That seems like a healthy lunch, I suppose." Hideyoshi commented.

"I woke up a bit late, so I hardly had enough time to make a full lunch." he said, being truthful. _"Not to mention I got roughed up by a monster."_ He continued, "Anyway, I was just a little tired. So I had to improvise."

"Are you sure that'll be enough?" asked Minami, looking at his lunch.

"Not to be rude, but that looks like something an elementary school kid would eat." Kouta commented, earning a frown of annoyance.

"It's fine, alright? Let's just get to the main topic." Atsushi said, trying to keep himself from snapping at them. He really does need to eat right now. "Yuuji, mind telling everyone what we talked about…?"

"Got it." he nodded. "After Atsushi made the declaration, we talked about our strategy for a little while before parting ways. So we picked math as the main subject."

"Oh cool! So I'll be the main hitter, right? When it comes to my math skills, you can count on me!" Minami enthusiastically said.

"Uh-huh." nodded Yuuji. "And because your math skills are on par with those of Class B, you'll be on our main front, along with Hideyoshi, Kouta, and anyone else I'll send in."

"Okay, but what about Chiyo and Mizuki?" At this Atsushi raised a brow. When did they start calling each other by their first names? Is it because they're the only girls in the classroom? That has to be it.

"Atsushi is my second in command, so I'll need him with me in case something goes wrong. As for Himeji, she'll be our secret weapon since Class E won't be expecting someone like her to be in our ranks."

"Not to mention, "Atsushi spoke. "…that she must have hardly answered any test answers on the placement exam, therefore her current scores as of now would be really low."

"Oh I get it. So while we're out there holding off Class E, Himeji will come swooping in for the finishing blow after taking a recovery test." Kouta concluded.

"That's the gist of it." Atsushi said. "Anyway, we'll use Mr. Hasegawa as the attending teacher to approve for the battle. Actually, this is where you come in Kouta."

"Got it." he grinned. "So you want me to go search for Mr. Hasegawa after lunch, that way we'll have both the teacher and subject prepared."

Atsushi nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, the floating orb of the Imagin was searching for any weak spirited or even a greedy he can find until spotting someone that seems like a good candidate.

A scruffy looking man was scratching his head while looking at his phone. Pushing a few buttons to either reply or sent a text of sorts, the Imagin entered his body as his eyes became bronze and his hair seemed to have grown longer with a bronze colored streak.

"Now I just gotta wait for a little while, huh? Okay, I can make do with this." he said before pondering. Then he looks at the cell phone with the text written on it. "Well would you look at that. This poor sack of shit has to pick up a delivery. Heh, might as well make things interesting.

* * *

 **(DenLiner)**

Momotaros had been sitting around the DenLiner somewhat enjoying the peace and quiet, though he does talk to Naomi sometimes…but only when it's for meals and beverages, however he was just so freakin' bored! As much as he wants to go out and do his own thing, not to mention fightin' people too, he unfortunately can't do anything because Atsushi won't make a wish! Therefore, he can't be solid everywhere he goes outside of this train.

Speaking of which, he's been keep somewhat of a tab on Atsushi's activities to see what he does on a daily bases. But considering that he's a school boy, it's obvious that he would be in classes right now. Though he did hear something about a war and tests, although he didn't understand it much even with his connection to Atsushi.

"Ah, I might as well what this whole business is about. Sure beats around sitting here all day with nothin' to do." Momotaros said, about to go to Atsushi's school. But as he was about to do that, he could have sworn that he caught a familiar scent. "Huh?"

Naomi was busy with some stuff as she looks at the red Imagin with a confused look, "Huh? Something wrong, Momo-chan?"

"For a moment, I thought I sensed something…" the Oni Imagin pondered, scratching his head trying to determine if it was just his imagination or not. "Ah well, it must have been nothing. Anyway, I'm gonna step out for a while."

Soon his body had become transparent as he went to where Atsushi was.

* * *

"Alright everyone, prepare for battle!" Yuuji announced earning cheers from everyone.

After discussing their plan, Kouta and another Class F student had went to search for Hasegawa to approve their Summoning Battle while Yuuji had announced said plan to the others. They accepted the idea; of course, as everyone had prepared to set up some barricades on each entrance since Class E is literally next door to their room.

Well that was only part of the reason. See, during the Summoning Test War, if each opposing team can defeat their leader aka the Class Representative, then the battle will come to an end due to the Class Representative being their top student with the highest scores in the class. Obviously, Class F's Rep is Yuuji meaning they'll have to do whatever they can to protect him from anyone.

Atsushi simply watched everyone get into position. It's obvious that most of them will hardly make it out alive, since the opposing class is slightly above them. However, because of that, it'll give them the opportunity they need for Himeji to finish her recovery test and turn the tables.

"Is everybody in position?" Atsushi asked, looking at the students in the hallway.

Out there was Mr. Hasegawa, a man in his late twenties at best with brown hair, matching eyes and wore glasses. He was relatively normal compared to "Ironman".

The Class F students nodded in response.

Once they saw Class E's door open Minami, Hideyoshi, and Kouta lead the group behind them as they went to confront them.

" _Hey, Atsushi!"_ rang Momotaro's voice, from within his head.

Atsushi widened his eyes before frowning a little, _"What are you doing here, Momotaros?"_

" _I got a little bored so I wanted to see what this fuss was about. Looks like you guys are doing something interesting."_

" _We're doing a Summon Test War. To keep it short, it's basically a mini battle between avatars that we use."_ he informed.

"I approve of this!" announced Hasegawa, lifting his hand as a dark transparent-like field appeared.

"Shoukanjuu, summon!" Minami announced.

"Summon!" Hideyoshi announced.

"Summon!" Kouta announced, although he performed hand signs while doing so.

Then bright colorful lights appeared as three small being had come to existence.

The first was Minami's Shoukanjuu that obviously took her appearance, save for the tail, as it was dressed in a military uniform consisting of a blue jacket, white gloves, white pants, and black boots. It also wielded a sword.

The second was Kouta's Shoukanjuu dressed as a ninja wielding a rather large camera that it could easily hide behind.

Lastly was Hideyoshi's Shoukanjuu, however unlike the previous two, the feminine looking boy had undergone an odd transformation similar to that of a magical girl for some reason. Hell, Kouta and his Shoukanjuu were taking pictures. In any case, his Shoukanjuu was dressed in a white kimono and blue hakama wielding a naginata.

After they were summoned a red field with Class F's logo appeared as the students of Class E tried to overrun them, but couldn't when the field had reacted causing sparks of electricity to emit, making them step back.

" _Whoa! I didn't know you humans can something like that…!"_ Momotaros awed, growing intrigued. _"How come those other kids can't get through that field?"_

" _Don't know the details myself. However, I suspect the field is powered by the generator that grants students the ability to summon their Shoukanjuu, thus resulting as a protective barrier to prevent the enemy from crossing territory."_ Atsushi told him. This, of course, is another mystery he wants to solve.

* * *

"Be careful. Remember ordinary humans cannot pass through that field." Hasegawa told them.

"Fine then!" said a black haired with a small ponytail. "Yoshiko Mikami, will take you on! Summon!" The girl dubbed as Yoshiko Mikami announced, summoning her Shoukanjuu that wore a white robe wielding a book. Above its head was a score of 82. "Take this!"

Yoshiko's Shoukanjuu was heading for Kouta's Shoukanjuu that only has a score of 25. It leaped into the air throwing energy-like bullets at the little ninja, who used its camera to protect itself from the attack. But by doing so he lost five points. Thankfully, Minami's Shoukanjuu came in to intercept the next attack following up with a finish blow at the same time. It has a score of 87 points, easily beating her opponent's score.

"Ha! When it comes to math, I won't lose to Class E!" Minami boasted with a grin.

Soon they heard a foot stomping onto the ground almost making it sound like the whole building shook, causing everyone to look at another teacher with shocked expressions.

"That's…!" Minami trailed.

"…Ironman!" finished Hideyoshi.

"Those who died meet me in the remedial classroom!" Nishimura demanded.

Lastly, the rules states that when a Shoukanjuu "dies" or has its points reduced to zero, then the student will have to be escorted into a remedial classroom where they'll have to receive hellish make up work. Why hellish you ask? Well, it's mostly because Nishimura gives very harsh lessons when it comes to that.

"No! I don't wanna take a remedial class!" Yoshiko cried as she was being carried away by the man.

"If you wanna get through you'll have to defeat us!" Hideyoshi declared.

"If that's how you want it!" Hiromi said as she and the rest of Class E students had summoned their Shoukanjuu followed by Class F's troops as well.

* * *

" _Soon the rest of those poor bastards will be joining that girl."_ Atsushi sighed, lightly slapping his forehead. _"Seriously, that gorilla needs to chill with these remedial classes of his."_

" _I don't know about that, but that guy looks strong! Hey, Atsushi...! Let me take over for a little while so I can test my strength out against him."_ Momotaros said, trying to possess Atsushi as his eyes had flashed between gunmetal and red.

" _Quit it!"_ Atsushi mentally yelled, trying to hold the red Imagin back.

" _Aw, come on! I've been bored for most of the day! I need to get out and stretch my legs out a bit!"_ he argued.

"… _You can move around inside the DenLiner, it's not like you can't freely move in there whenever you want!"_ Atsushi stated, reaching his necklace before tightly clenching on to it. When he made contact with it, the jewel had glowed red halting the possession.

" _What!?"_ gaped Momotaros.

Yuuji, who was simply lying on the floor reading a magazine, heard Atsushi making some low grunting noises causing him to look at his friend. Raising a brow in curiosity, he calls out to him, "Hey, Atsushi, what are you doing?"

Taking a breath, Atsushi replies, "Nothing. I'm fine."

"You sure?" he questioned. "Heard you making a bunch of noises just now…"

"Don't worry about it." the gunmetal eye teen told him. "I'm, uh, just a little worried about our forces right now. They seem to be dropping faster than expected."

"It's alright. Remember, this is all a part of the plan." Yuuji told him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mizuki was in a recovery classroom supervised by Youko Takahashi, a woman with pinkish color hair tied into a bun with light red eyes wearing a pair of glasses.

"When you're ready then begin." she said as the pinkette started to answer the questions.

* * *

Several cries were heard coming from an old apartment building as people had been thrown out of windows on the fifth floor. Standing in the living room was the Imagin possessing its host still, as it cracked its neck after mercilessly beating up and killing most of the people in this particular room. As he searched his host's memories, he found out the location and knew which floor these guys were on.

He did take his time coming here seeing as he has to wait for him to properly manifest his form. So after indulging himself, he figured he can just wait a couple more minutes.

Sand had begun to come out his host's body.

Or maybe not…

The Imagin had released its hold of its host and began to manifest his form. It had taken the form of a humanoid pigeon wearing bronze armor wielding a mace.

After gaining his form, the Pigeon Imagin looks at his host before attempting to open a portal until it closed.

"Damn." he clicked his tongue. "Guess I'll have to wait a few more moments."

* * *

 **(With Atsushi)**

The gunmetal eyed teen watched as their forces were getting dwindled bit by bit. He sighed knowing he might have to step in and hold them off, until Himeji comes to deliver the finishing blow. And it looks like it'll be soon, because they are literally trying to break down the door.

"You know it'd be simpler if we set up a trap for them." Atsushi told the redhead.

"As much as I would've like to, I believe it's too early for something like that. I don't wanna waste good planning and strategy against Class E." Yuji chuckled.

"True." Atsushi agreed.

" _This smell…!"_ spoke Momotaros.

" _What is it?"_ Atsushi cautiously asked, worried that it might be…

" _Imagin!"_ confirmed Momotaros.

" _Great."_ the gunmetal eyed teen groaned. _"Do you know where it is?"_

" _Yeah…! When it comes to my nose, I can track it like that!"_ Momotaros boasted.

" _Alright then, take over…"_ Atsushi allowed as his eyes had flashed red and his hair spiked up gaining a red streak.

"Leave it to me!" M-Atsushi grinned before running out the door.

"Atsushi?" blinked Yuuji, running after him. "Wait, where are you going?"

"Gotta take care of a problem…! Be back in a few!" M-Atsushi said as he jumped over a number of Class E students with relative ease before running out of the summoning field.

Everybody had paused as they looked at the direction where M-Atsushi went.

* * *

"I smell it! It's fairly close to here!" confirmed M-Atsushi, running a good distance away from the school and into the regional parts of the city.

" _Wish we had a ride or something. It'd be faster than simply running on foot."_ noted Atsushi.

"Don't worry! We got that covered!" grinned M-Atsushi as they heard the engine of a motorcycle approaching them. "And there it is…!"

" _Where did that motorcycle come from? And how the heck is it driving by itself?"_ Atsushi questioned, both astonished and confused.

M-Atsushi leaped onto the seat before revving the engine before driving down the streets. "Accordin' to what Naomi told me, this bike is called the DenBird and it's actually the power source that makes the DenLiner move."

"… _Wait, so it's powered by a smaller vessel?"_ he asked in somewhat disbelief. _"Ah, oh well…considering what I've seen so far…I'm actually willing to believe anything at this point."_

"Heh, don't worry about it. Sides, we're almost there!" M-Atsushi assured as they made their way to an old apartment building. "Yup, he's in there." With that, he mounted off the DenBird as it automatically rode its way back to the DenLiner as he ran inside.

* * *

After climbing up the stairs, M-Atsushi found the door and kicked it down.

"Okay, you asshole!" began M-Atsushi, strapping the belt around his waist. "Get ready cuz I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Huh?" blinked the Pigeon Imagin, looking at M-Atsushi. "Ah, Den-O…great timing, I was actually getting really bored waiting to enter my host."

"Whaddya mean waitin'!? The fact that your still here in this era means ya haven't completed your contract yet." M-Atsushi pointed out.

"Hmph. I won't waste my breath telling you. For now…!" the Pigeon Imagin spread his wings, "…let's get this over with! Destroying you will be a bonus!"

"We'll see about that! Henshin!" M-Atsushi slid the pass over the buckle.

 **SWORD FORM!**

Once the armor had assembled onto his body he quickly formed the DenGasher into a sword before charging at the Pigeon Imagin. He dodged his mace then kicked him to the side, making him crash into a wall leading to the next apartment over. Fortunately, possibly due to the commotion earlier, nobody was present so they were still free to fight at their leisure. Den-O SF swung his sword multiple times only for the Pigeon Imagin to block with his mace before sending a punch to Den-O's face.

Staggering to the side, Den-O SF noticed that the Pigeon Imagin was about to swing down his mace until he parried with his blade. With the Imagin's weight pushing him down, Den-O S lifts his leg up to kick him on the chest forcing him to move back allowing him to stand tall again. He rushes at the Imagin and jump kicks him out the window.

"Yeah! That outta teach him!" Den-O SF grinned, sliding his thumb over where his nose should be.

"… _You do know he has wings, right?"_ Atsushi deadpanned.

Before Den-O SF could say anything he looks outside to see the Piegon Imagin flying above the building as he aims for him.

"I might've gotten a little carried away." was Den-O SF's response.

" _You think…"_

"Whatever! Just means that I get to fight a little longer!" Den-O SF stated getting ready to go another round. Soon the Pigeon Imagin came at him like homing missile rearing its weapon back. When Den-O SF was about to meet his attack head on, Atsushi spoke…

" _Don't take his attack head on."_

"Eh?" questioned Den-O SF.

" _Trust me. I know something that'll piss him off."_

"Oh! I like the sound of that…!" Den-O SF became intrigued as he liked whatever Atsushi had in mind. Quickly evading the Pigeon Imagin that came rushing back in the building, he readies himself, "Whaddya want me to do?"

" _Just keep fighting and do what I instruct."_ Not wanting to question any further, Den-O SF complied as he and the Imagin both swung their weapons. Evading each of their attacks, Atsushi spoke, _"Use that glass table over to block his next strike."_ Doing as he was instructed, Den-O SF used his leg to kick the glass table up only for it to shatter when the Pigeon had smashed it with his mace. _"See that carpet underneath us?"_

Grinning, Den-O SF immediately understood what Atsushi was getting at. He slightly stepped back before ducking onto the floor only to pull the rug with his free hand making the Piegon Imagin fall back. Den-O SF loomed over him as he was falling, his sword raised up with the blade pointing down ready to pierce through his chest.

" _Too bad."_ spoke Atsushi. _"If you were only a little smarter about choosing a proper location to fight, then you might've given Momotaros a challenge."_

Hearing him, the Pigeon Imagin grinned, "Don't be stupid, kid! You didn't think I knew that?"

Realizing his mistake, Atsushi gasped as he yelled, _"Momotaros! Stop your attack, now!"_

"What?" Den-O SF blinked until the Pigeon Imagin pointed his mace at him, its metal spiked ball launching at his chest making the train themed warrior crash against the ceiling. "Ow…!"

"And I meant what I said before about waiting to enter my host." the Imagin said as he looks over to see his host glowing in a multicolored light before it died down. "Later!" He then ran over to his host before opening him up from down the middle as a portal appeared. As soon as he jumped inside, the portal had closed.

" _He got away!"_ Atsushi exclaimed.

"Not for long." Den-O SF assured as he wiggled around only to fall onto the floor. Shaking it off, he rushes over to the unconscious man before pulling out a card. He held it up against the man's head. The Pigeon Imagin appeared on it along with the date.

" _March 31, 2017,"_ read Atsushi. _"That's pretty recent."_

"Whatever, let's just go already!" Den-O SF said before jumping out of the hole and landed on the ground.

He took out the Pass and opened it up as he inserted the ticket it before closing it. Then, the DenLiner's tune could be heard as a portal opened up as their ride came. Den-O SF jumped inside as he appeared inside the cockpit and mounted on a motorcycle dubbed as the DenBird.

" _Thought there'd be more controls in here."_ said Atsushi, sounding a little disappointed.

Den-O SF ignored his remark before revving up the engine.

* * *

 **(March 31, 2017)**

The scruffy man had just left the post office after dropping off the package he delivered. He tucked an envelope inside his coat pocket, continuing to go on about his business.

Sand had started to fall off him as the Pigeon Imagin reformed.

"Gah!" the scruffy man yelled, slowly backing away from the Pigeon Imagin.

"Shut up." the Pigeon Imagin pierced his hand through his former host's chest. But instead of blood or his hand sticking out of his former host's chest, the Pigeon Imagin had dug through a miniature portal only to pull out a black jewel. "Can't forget about this," As soon as he pulled it out, he smacked his mace against his former host's face, causing blood to leak out as he fell on the floor…dead.

The Imagin then places the jewel away before setting his sights on his current surroundings. He looks at all the nearby buildings before lifting his mace once again only to fire a projection spike ball, hitting the first building causing it to explode.

He was only able to get a handful when the DenLiner's tune had played out of nowhere. Soon a portal opened up as the DenLiner came through. Then, Den-O SF had jumped out of the train looking at his opponent.

"You again…!" the Pigeon Imagin snarled.

"Think you could get rid of me so easily, you bastard? Well think again!" Den-O SF got into a stance with his sword before lunging at the Imagin.

* * *

 **(Present)**

A few moments after Atsushi had literally abandoned the Summon Test War, therefore leaving Yuuji to defend himself, the redhead wasn't worried too much. If his plan comes to fruition, which it will, then he doesn't need to bother with Atsushi helping out. But still, it would have been nice to know if there was a backup solider who could easily hold his own against these guys.

The classroom door had broken down as the Class E students had made their way inside, surrounding or defeating whoever was left inside only leaving Yuuji, who confidently sat on the floor with both arms crossed. Despite looking calm, he is feeling a little exposed without backup.

"It's the end of the line, Class F rep." Hiromi grinned, looking at the redhead along with what little forces she had behind her. "Though I have to say, I'm a little disappointed that one of your own had to run off."

"As much as I agree with you there, rest assured that I'll talk with Atsushi later." Yuuji said, thinking if he stalls long enough by engaging in a meaningless conversation, then hopefully his plan will still commence. "In any case, for Class E's representative to come here personally with a relaxed demeanor, no less…"

"Hmph. Spare me your meaningless flatter." Hiromi said. "Anyway, even though I talked about this Chiyo-kun earlier, I suppose asking you this wouldn't hurt either." She took a moment, "Are you guys that dumb to be challenging us, or anyone else, this early into the semester. We just went through a placement exam, and the difference between our scores, while not much, does prove there is a gap."

Yuuji nodded keeping a level head and amused smile. Though on the inside, he was feeling somewhat afraid knowing he wouldn't be able to face them all by himself. Still, he needed to hang on…for a bit longer. "True, true…but you know even guys like us can have a few tricks up our sleeves. For instance, a secret weapon of ours should be coming out any moment now."

"A bluff like that won't do you any good." Hiromi stated. "I, representative, Hiromi Nakabayashi from Class E, declare a duel with Yuuji Sakamoto!"

"Please, wait…!" Mizuki's voice called out, earning their attention as she ran into the room. "Mizuki Himeji, joining the battle! I'm summoning my Shoukanjuu! Summon!" Her Shoukanjuu wore a western style knight's armor wielding a big sword with heart emblems on the elbows, knees, and hair clip.

"Mizuki Himeji…! You're…?" stammered Hiromi as she watched the pinkette's Shoukanjuu effortlessly take down the rest of her troops. She noticed her score is 412. "Why is someone this strong in Class F!?"

"Chiyo!" chirped Minami before noticing that he isn't here. "Huh? Where's Chiyo…?"

"I dunno." shrugged Yuuji. "Anyway, we'll talk about that later. Himeji, if you don't mind…"

"Yes!" nodded Mizuki as she commanded her Shoukanjuu to defeat Hiromi's with a single slash.

The field had dispersed soon after.

"Good grief." sighed Yuuji, scratching his head. "For a moment there, I thought I was a goner. Seriously, that Atsushi…"

* * *

 **(March 31, 2017)**

"Stay still, would ya!?" yelled Den-O SF, trying to slash the Pigeon Imagin with his sword. However the Piegon Imagin would keep flying around him, landing a few blows on him here and there.

" _Calm down and think, will you? You're letting him know that you're losing composure."_ Atsushi advised. Despite acting calm, he feels the physical stress starting to get to him.

"Then whaddya suggest I do?" asked Den-O SF.

" _Think about it. He's only flying around us because he knows he can't match you in close range combat, given some of the earlier advantages you had on him."_ Atsushi told him.

"Oh? Is that so…?" Den-O SF grinned, feeling confidant. "If that's the case…!" He brought out the pass and scanned it on the buckle.

 **FULL CHARGE!**

"…then I'll get him with my best attack!" declared Den-O SF as the blade popped out of the hilt with the red electricity connecting it.

"You think you can get me with that weak blade of yours? Then try it…!" challenged the Pigeon Imagin, circling him from above.

"Gladly! Get ready for my Hissatsu Waza! Part 1!" announced Den-O SF, commanding the blade as it followed the Pigeon Imagin who barely evaded it and used his weapon for defense. But unfortunately, the blade had so much momentum that the force of it had easily broken through the mace and cut the Pigeon Imagin causing it to explode.

" _Guess that's it."_ Atsushi said.

"Whew! I had my thrill for today!" Den-O SF laughed, flexing his arms out as he was about to call the DenLiner to head back into the present. But he heard a growl coming from the flames as Imagin emerged for a brief moment before turning into a giant bat-like creature letting out a screech. "Dammit!"

The Imagin known as a Gigandeath now, screeched as it eyed Den-O SF before it aimed its lower tail at him firing a bunch of needles at him. Den-O SF had barely managed to dodge but had been pushed by the force of the explosions behind him leaving craters in its wake. Thankfully, the DenLiner's tune played as the train itself had come to his rescue.

"Alright, let's settle this!" Den-O SF jumped inside the DenLiner returning back inside the compartment with the motorcycle. "Hey, Atsushi, you said something about this car having no special controls right? Well get a load of this!" On the right handle, he flipped a small flap to reveal a button and pushed it.

The DenLiner had begun to change with all four of its cars transforming into various weapons. The first car had transformed into laser blasters while the second changed into a large dog head, containing missiles underneath its mouth. On the side of the third car had opened to reveal a monkey with two large red balls in its hand, while the last car had transformed into a tail or launching platform with a red bird on it.

"So whaddya think…?" Den-O SF grinned, revving the engine as lasers had fired at the bat Gigandeath.

" _I'll admit…I know when I'm wrong. And I take back what I said."_ This earned a wider grin from Den-O SF as the DenLiner had fired missiles from Doggy Launcher's mouth. Also, Monkey Bomber had thrown its bombs. _"Let's take this airborne. If we cause any damage here it'll create more problems back in the present."_

"Gottcha." complied Den-O SF, pulling the handlebars back as the DenLiner had taken off into the air with the bat Gigandeath following as it fired more needles at it. High in the air, the DenLiner had fired more lasers, missiles, and bombs as the bat Gigandeath had been furiously bombarded. The Gigandeath's let out another bellow as it had exploded.

"… _Is it finally dead?"_ Atsushi deadpanned.

"I don't think it's gonna rise again anytime soon." Den-O SF assured.

A portal appeared in the air as the DenLiner had entered through it returning back to the present.

Meanwhile, back on the ground, a male figure looked at the direction where the DenLiner had gone before sighing. "And yet another friend has been reduced to nothingness." Slowly extending his hand, the black jewel from before had landed in his palm. "Rest well, comrade. Your efforts will not be in vain."

* * *

 **(Present)**

Atsushi heavily sighed as he groggily returned to Fumizuki, literally dragging himself around and forcing himself to stay awake no less. When they were returning to the present, Naomi had given him a first aid kit as the gunmetal eyed teen had to path himself back due to his wound leaking out some blood again thanks that fight earlier.

Walking through the hallways, he came faced the Class F door as he opened it and stepped inside. To his surprise, he didn't see anybody inside the classroom. Granted, he expected to see a few bags lying around due to his classmates being stuck in remedial class with Nishimura. Shrugging it off, he walks over to his desk to retrieve his bag and slung it on his shoulder.

Before he could take another step, the door opened revealing Yuuji standing in the frame.

Atsushi fought to hold back a sigh as he faced the redhead, "Did our class win?" he asked.

"Yeah, we won alright. Thankfully the planned worked and Himeji was able land the finishing blow to the remaining Class E students and their representative." he replied.

"I see. All that's next is to face Class A, right?" questioned Atsushi, seeing the look that Yuuji was giving him. "Guessing you wanna know where I went?"

"You got that right. So out with it…" he crossed his arms. "…Where did you go?"

Atsushi stared at him with a harden gaze.


End file.
